Gallery:Prototypes
This a a gallery of LEGO BIONICLE set and mask prototypes. Masks and Other Individual Part Prototypes Pre-2001 Akaku prototype.jpg|A prototype of the Kanohi Akaku. Proto_akaku.jpg|A prototype of the Kanohi Akaku. Proto_komau.jpg|A prototype of the Kanohi Komau. 2001 Noblematatu.jpg|Dark Blue Noble Matatu Hau.jpg|Prototype Hau masks, and a prototype printed Hau (bottom right) Miru.jpg|Miru masks in various colours Edit 2002 Hau nuva.jpg|Prototype Hau Nuva masks Bohrok krana plate 1.jpg|Prototype Bohrok windscreen. Note that they originally had a magnifying feature for the krana. 2003 Krahhkan.jpg|Prototype Kraahkan 155px-Avohkiiprototype.jpg|Metallic Gold Avohkii 2004 Matatu.jpg|Speckled Great Matatu Kanokadiskprotoype.jpg|A golden prototype Kanoka Disk 185px-Prototype_Kanoka_Disks.png|Prototype Kanoka Disk and Disk of Time Bordakh_staff.jpg|Trans-Reddish Bordakh staff 2005 Hordika_upper_arms.jpg|Hordika upper arms in various colours. 185px-Silvernokamahordika.jpg|A silver Nokama Hordika mask. 2006 Skakdi_skull.jpg|A prototype black Skakdi skull. Inika_armour.jpg|Toa Inika chest armours 2007 Carapar_chestplate_1.jpg|Prototype Carapar chestplates Carapar_chestplate_2.jpg|More prototype Carapar chestplates Long_pipes.jpg|Different-coloured Toa Mahri pipes 2008 Shadow_Leeches.jpg|A variety of different-coloured Shadow Leeches. Mohtrekprototype.jpg|Black Kanohi Mohtrek with yellow shading Krika_legs.jpg|Prototype Krika legs Krika_helmet.jpg|Prototype Crast masks Jetraxprototype.jpg|A silver shape-shifted Jutlin Gali mistika.jpg|Silver Adapted Kaukau Nuva Prototype_Lewa_Nuva_2008_mask_scetches_1.png|Sketches of 8686 Toa Lewa's mask. Prototype_Lewa_Nuva_2008_mask_scetches_2.png|Sketches of 8686 Toa Lewa's mask. Prototype_Pohatu_propeller_piece.png|Prototype sketch of 8687 Toa Pohatu's propeller piece. mask 1.png|Sketch of 8687 Toa Pohatu's sky-adapted kakama. 149px-Avohkii08.jpg|Silver 2008 Takanuva's Avohkii Av-Matoran_arm.jpg|Prototype Av-Matoran arms Antroz_wings.jpg|Prototype Antroz wings Antroz_claws.jpg|Prototype Antroz claws Adaptedmirunuva.jpg|Dark Silver Vehicle-adapted Miru Nuva and Trans-Clear visor. Vamprah_mask_sketches_1.png|Sketches of 8692 Vamprah's mask. Vamprah_mask_sketches_2.png|More 8692 Vamprah's mask sketches Prototype_Bio_Jetpacks.png|Prototype sketches of the Av-Matoran Jetpacks. 2009 Tarix_helmet.jpg|Prototype Tarix helmets Prototypethornax.jpg|Prototype Thornax Sahmad_helmet.jpg|Sahmad/Perditus helmet in milky white. Redskrallhelmet.jpg|Red Skrall helmet Strakk_helmets.jpg|Strakk helmets in various colours Skrall_swords.jpg|An ordinary Skrall sword, compared with one with a light blue middle and a blue and pearl light grey one. Malumhelmet.jpg|Bright Light Orange Malum helmet Malum_claws.jpg|Light blue and Bright Light Orange Malum claws Gresh_shields.jpg|A light blue and white Gresh shield half and a dark silver one. Gresh_helmets.jpg|Prototype Gresh helmets Berix_helmet.jpg|A mixture of prototype Berix helmets. 2015 Prototype_Mask_of_Creation_(Hero_Pack).PNG|A prototype of the Mask of Creation 2016 maxresdefault.jpg|The Toa 2016 prototypes. bionicle_2016_catalog_1_by_toaherostudio-d9d2o2d.jpg|Kopaka and Umarak prototypes. Note: Kopaka was suppose to come with a shadow trap with green eyes. Prototype_mask_of_control.png|A prototype of the Mask of Control Full sets Pre-2001 Proto_rahi.jpg|Unknown sets Proto_rahi_large_2.jpg|Unknown sets Proto_rahi_large.jpg|An unknown model Prototype-UnknownRahi.jpg|An unknown model Proto_can.jpg|Some canisters 2001 Prototype-Rahi1.jpg|Tarakava and Manas Prototype-Rahi2.jpg|Nui-Rama, Nui-Jaga, and Muaka and Kane-Ra Prototype-Manas.jpg|Manas Set_Sand_Tarakava.png|Sand Tarakava 2002 8568.jpg|Prototype of Pohatu Nuva 8567.jpg|Prototype of Lewa Nuva bf99461e4f_393x500.jpg|Prototype of Onua Nuva N6xNqEX.jpg|Prototype of Exo-Toa O65vKPU.jpg|Prototype of Bahrag (then called Cahdrok and Gahdok) Q1kIUy0.jpg|Prototype of Boxor (then called Koronan Boxer) 2003 efeee106b8f81bd7.jpg|A prototype of Jaller 2004 Protovakama.jpg|Prototype of 8601 Toa Vakama Protomatau.jpg|Prototype of 8605 Toa Matau Proto-Tehutti.jpg|Prototype of 8609 Tehutti ProtoKikanalo.jpg|Prototype of Kikanalo 2005 Screenshot_2014-09-05-21-33-49.png|Prototype of a Visorak Prototype_Visorak_Ram_1.jpg|Prototype of 8757 Visorak Battle Ram. Prototype_Tower_of_Toa.jpg|Prototype of 8758 Tower of Toa. P-BoMN 1.jpg|Prototype of 8759 Battle of Metru Nui. Screenshot_2014-09-05-21-32-11.png|Prototype of Toa Hordika Nuju ProtoHordika.jpg|Prototype of the Toa Hordika ProtoMatauHordika.jpg|Prototype of Toa Hordika Matau ProtoRoodaka.jpg|Prototype of Roodaka ProtoKeetongu.jpg|Prototype of Keetongu ProtoSentrak.jpg|Prototype of Sentrak 2006 Prototype_Jaller_Inika_1.png|Prototype of 8727 Toa Jaller. Prototype_Hahli_Inika_1.png|Prototype of 8728 Toa Hahli. Prototype_Nuparu_Inika_1.png|Prototype of 8729 Toa Nuparu. Prototype_Hewkii_Inika.png|Prototype of 8730 Toa Hewkii. Prototype_Kongu_Inika.png|Prototype of 8731 Toa Kongu. inika_prototypen.jpg|Prototypes of all 6 Inika IgnitersJaller.jpg|"Igniters" Jaller IgnitersHahli.jpg|"Igniters" Hahli IgnitersKongu.jpg|"Igniters" Kongu IgnitersHewkii.jpg|"Igniters" Hewkii IgnitersNuparu.jpg|"Igniters" Nuparu IgnitersMatoro.jpg|"Igniters" Matoro Protohakann.jpg|Prototype of Hakann Protovezok.jpg|Prototype of Vezok Protozaktan.jpg|Prototype of Zaktan Protoavak.jpg|Prototype of Avak Protoreidak.jpg|Prototype of Reidak Protothok.jpg|Prototype of Thok 800px-Protoaxonn.jpg|Prototype of Axonn Protobrutaka.jpg|Prototype of Brutaka 2007 Barraki-prototypes.jpg|Prototypes of Ehlek, Carapar, Takadox and Pridak 2008 File:Proto-Chirox.jpg|Prototype of Makuta Chirox. File:Proto-Kopaka08.jpg|Prototype of Phantoka Kopaka. File:Proto-Pohatu08.jpg|Prototype of Phantoka Pohatu. File:Proto-Pohatu2.jpg|Prototype of Phantoka Pohatu. BfP_Vamprah_Prototype.jpg|Prototype of Makuta Vamprah Prototype-Bitil.png|Prototype of Bitil with his late version Prototype-Bitil_Close-up.png|A close-up of Bitil Prototype-Krika2.png|A prototype of Krika with his late version Prototype-Krika.png|A close-up of Krika 2009 Skrall prototype.jpg|Prototype of Skrall Gresh prototype.jpg|Prototype of Gresh 792a9feb60f45957827cdd333c5f1315f2be26d3.jpg|Prototype of Tuma 2010 File:2010 Bionicle Stars Prototype Canisters.png|Prototypes of Gresh and Tahu 1DC11D16-06AE-4F67-B160-098BCDC61E2A.png|Prototypes of the Bionicle Stars 2015 2016 Category:Galleries